


Flip oral sex headcanons

by asnackdriver



Category: Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: Could u do a flip Zimmerman eating u out headcanon





	Flip oral sex headcanons

Flip loves to eat pussy. 

He loves the way you taste. He runs his tongue over every centimeter of your pussy simply savoring the flavor. He laps through your folds slowly, collecting every drop of your slick on his tongue as he groans into you. He swears you taste like a juicy peach. 

When Flip eats you out, you can plan on him being down on you for hours. You’ve had to beg him to stop because you were so far gone and were too oversensitive.

Flip will go down on you any time of the day for any reason. He had a bad day, he’ll eat your pussy. You had a bad day, he’ll eat your pussy. You get a promotion, he’ll eat your pussy. You were bored, he’ll eat your pussy. You wore the flannel he was going to wear today, he’ll eat your pussy. You get the idea.

If you haven’t yelled yourself hoarse from his ministrations, he feels he hasn’t done his job well enough. He wants the neighbors to knock on the door concerned because of all the noise they’ve been hearing. He wants to feel his jaw ache from how hard you wrapped your thighs around his face. His hair should look like he got stuck in a wind storm where you’ve run your fingers through it and pulled as you cum on his tongue. 

He loves to have your juices glistening in his beard, it’s another sign that he’s done his job well. One night he pulled his truck over and sank to his knees outside the door. He had made you cum so hard that you gushed and it ran down into his undershirt. He grinned the whole way home even though he was starting to get cold with the nip in the air.

Flip is the first man who convinced you to sit on his face. You were uneasy about how to go about it and you were self conscious at first. Until, he simply lifted you up and slid between your legs. Your fears were set to rest when you looked down, saw his eyes roll back into his head and could feel him moan into your clit as he sucked it. 

When Flip comes up for air, he’ll use two fingers to caress your g spot and roll your clit with his other hand. He’ll praise how good you taste and how much he loves that he can make you cum this hard with his mouth. “Shit, Rookie. You almost drowned me.” He’ll kiss his way back to your slit and as he pulls his fingers from you he’ll growl against your clit “Do it again.”


End file.
